ThunderClan Camp
You have entered the ThunderClan camp. This is a place for ThunderClan members to chat. Be sure to leave your signiture after each message by posting four tildes (~) or clicking the signiture button. You can also just type your warrior/apprentice/kit ect. name. Also, look here Chat Iceshine padded in. Bluemoon coughed once more. Swiftpelt was outside, telling a few cats that she was going to join the Elder's den. "Nightstar will preform the ceremony tonight." Hawkshine looked at Swiftpelt with wide eyes. "Really?" She gasped. Swiftpelt gave Hawkshine an amused glance. "Yes, really. I've spent a long and happy life; kits or no kits." She was visibly old, and had a voice cracked with age. "Hmm, well then may StarClan light your path and grant you many moons of peace." Hawkshine's whiskers twitched. Swiftpelt snorted. "I know what you're thinking. Just because you're a queen doesn't mean I have to be one. I don't need a mate." Not after what happened before. Vaporpaw looked around for his mentor, Ravenstorm. Elder Ceremony Nightstar padded to the Highledge and called out, "Let all cats old enough to hunt gather under the highledge for a Clan meeting." Bluemoon padded out of the nursery, her kits following. Swiftpelt padded right below the highrock and sat down. (Can you tell me the names and descriptions of all the kits please?) Tawnywing, Shadowpaw, and Short-tail padded over. Nightstar looked down at Swiftpelt and meowed, "Swiftpelt, is it your wish to give up the name of a warrior and go to join the elders?" Mudleaf padded over. Streamtail padded up, and sat next to Tawnywing. Swiftpelt's gaze swept over the familiar faces of her clanmates. "It is." (Dustkit- Brown tom with blue-gray spots along his back, paws, ears, and tail. Amber eyes. Shinekit- Calico she-cat with amber eyes. Sparrowkit- black and white she-cat with sparkling green eyes.) Nightstar dipped her head respectfully. "Your Clan honors you and all the service you have given to us. I call upon StarClan to give you many moons of rest." "Swiftpelt! Swiftpelt!" Tawnywing, Shadowpaw, and Short-tail called out. (Who are their role players?) (I put them in their articles.) Swiftpelt dipped her head. "Thank you, Nightstar." "Swiftpelt! Swiftpelt!" chanted Sunfall, Shinekit, Berrystep, Hawkshine and Iceshine. Swiftpelt flashed a glance of gratitude to her clan and padded to the elder's den. Mousetalon dipped her head in respect to Swiftpelt. Birdkit looked outside the nursery and waited for the ceremony to be over. Short-tail flicked his stumpy tail to Swiftpelt. "It's good to have a new denmate," he meowed, dipping his head to Swiftpelt. Birdkit Pads out into the main clearing and watches the elders. "If you can put up with my chattering it will be." Swiftpelt joked. Birdkit sqeeked "I want to be an apprentice" Bramblefang sat next to Hawkflight, chatting about borders. Wolfpaw galloped into camp, a small mouse in his jaws, followed by Cloudheart. Birdkit watches the mouse then heads back into the nursery. Way later Cloudheart yawned, laying in front of the medicine den, finally healed up. "I want another apprentice. My last one was Peachblossom, and it's gotten boring around here." Iceshine, from the nursery, nodded. Whitekit ran around camp. Birdkit ran around in a circle then tripped After the Flood The orange tom who had saved some members of ThunderClan lay sleeping behind 2 warriors who were guarding him, watching him. Cloudheart looked over at Sunfall. "So, who was that other dark gray tom, Sunfall?" "I didn't like the vibes coming from him at all." "I'm guessing that was Sasuke," Sunfall mewed, lying in a patch of sun. "Sasuke?" "Sauske," Whitepaw was dropping his prey in the fresh-kill pile after a morning hunt. "A gray tom, leader of Team Sasuke." Songkit came dashing out of the nursery.Leaf! Canarywing: Songkit!*goes racing after her* Cloudheart, and elder, sighed. "I still haven't heard of that tom before. I would think so anyways." Apprentice Ceremony Nightstar padded to the highledge and jumped up. "Let all cats gather under the highledge for a Clan meeting!" she yowled. Tawnywing, Silverfern, and Rabbitpaw padded over and sat down. Iceshine, Whitefire, and Ivyfrost all padded over. Iceshine found a spot near the front, while Whitefire and Ivyfrost sat together, ears pricked and eyes intent. Birdwing sat in the throng of cats. Nightstar sat tall on the highledge. She looked down at her Clan. "Four kits have reached six moons of age today, and are ready to be apprenticed. Maplekit, Buzzardkit, Waspkit, and Lichenkit, please step forward." Tawnywing watched intently. Category:ThunderClan